A Tea Party by Any Other Name
by girlofring1
Summary: King Aragorn want to keep the hobbits happy and decide to invite them to the customay High Tea, as the hobbits practiced in the Shire.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters: They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien.   
  
A Tea Party by Any Other Name  
  
King Aragorn and Queen Arwen made every attempt to keep the hobbits way of life available in Minas Tirith and that meant maintaining the tradition of high tea. Aragorn had asked some of his advisers to read up on this "tea time" and what exactly it involved. He so wanted the hobbits, especially the homesick Frodo, to enjoy what time they were spending in the stone city until it was time to escort King Theoden's body back to Rohan.   
  
He discovered that high tea was a time after luncheon, before supper. There were usually different blends of tea offered as well as finger sandwiches, scones, breads with butter, and dainty cakes. It sounded to him like a "tea party" than rather a social engagement before the supper hour. Arwen had given him an idea as to "host" this event and invite the former Fellowship to his chambers before having a grand buffet. "It would just be you and your friends, dear. You all have not been together since Frodo and Sam awoke in Ithilien sometime ago. They need to see that you are still apart of their lives, not just a 'King'",Arwen suggested with her musical voice floating in the air that was left between them as she stepped in close, their lips meeting. 'Boy', Aragorn thought, she does have a way with words and smiled upon his wife kissing her back.  
  
As King Elessar sat at his desk to address the invitations in his most neat penmanship, it occured to him that the original Fellowship was short one member. Boromir had fought bravely to protect the Ringbearer's cousins from the impending attack by the Orcs. He deserved to be remembered. So, he invited Faramir in his stead.   
  
Faramir, the former Steward of Gondor, was Boromir's brother. He also faced temptation of the Ring and denied it. He fought bravely as well to protect the borders of Minas Tirith, but Pelennor Fields had been overrun by Orcs. Pippin showed great protection towards the Captain when he was fell by a Nazgul's arrow, and Denethor wanted to burn him alive. Yes, Faramir was as much part of the Fellowship as was his brother.  
  
Yes, he would do this for his friends. "Now to go to the cook to see if they have any recipes that would suffice for this tea time," he said to himself walking down to the grand kitchens of the stone city.  
  
8  
  
A messenger arrived at the doorstep of the room the hobbits and Gandalf occupied while staying in Minas Tirith. One was addressed to the "Shire Hobbits" and one was written for "Gandalf the White" both were sealed with the King's crest. The door was opened by Samwise Gamgee.  
  
The messenger was aware of the hobbits, and recognized this one was on Mt.Doom with the Ringbearer. A chill went down the messenger's spine as the thought of this race saving humanity. What if they had not the courage? What would have become of them all now. He did not want to think on it any further. He owed his life to these Shirelings. He bowed and handed the invitations to Sam, then with a nod he turned on his heel and left.  
  
Sam looked at the invitations, impressed that the King himself wrote these. He crossed the threshold into the living quarters. It was a room adorned with hobbit size and big men furniture alike. Passing by the bedrooms, where he would usually find his master, he went on towards the back of the bungalow to the balcony. The balcony was huge, adorned with giant pillars of stone formed into banisters and a ledge overlooking the city of Minas Tirith. In the middle of the stone was a cushioned seat built into the banister especially for the comfort of the Ringbearer when he wanted to be out in the open when reading. Potted plants were brought in for shade which capped the ends of the specially built bench. That was where Sam found his master. He had been reading with a large book propped up on his lap, but it had recently slipped as his fingers went lax when Frodo had fallen asleep. The sun was just at the height where it cast a shadow over the trees, keeping the occupant cool.  
  
Sam could tell it was too cool. Frodo refused to wear his cloak again, saying he would be more than warm enough without it with the sun directly overhead. That was nearly three hours ago and now the sun was lower in the sky. Sam saw the slightest shiver run through his masters arms as he gazed over the loose clothing, indicating that Frodo was not eating like a normal hobbit should. Quietly, Sam took off his cloak while he approached his master and slipped it around Frodo's shoulders.  
  
Stirring to the light touch, Frodo woke to see Sam pulling away. "Sam, anything wrong?" Frodo asked with brows quirking together in apprehension.  
  
"No,sir,just seeing you shiverin' is all. Layed something on you to keep you warm," he said picking up the invitations from the ground where he had stooped.  
  
"Oh, Sam, thank you," Frodo said fingering the cloth, tension leaving his face. Opening his eyes wider and giving a huge yawn, Frodo swung his feet down off the bench and let them dangle. His head bent over, he could easily see that the cloth was Sam's own cloak. He looked up to see his gardner staring down at him.   
  
"Now dan't go makin' a fuss. I won't have it. You were cold and I'm not. Jus keep it on till we get indoors," Sam rebutted before he could let Frodo get a word in edgewise, handing the invitation to Frodo.  
  
Frodo smiled at his friend for being so frank. He knew that Sam always fussed over him and did not mind giving his shirt off his back if it meant between saving someone's life or a slow painful death. Then he saw the parchment with the King's seal on it in Sam's hand for him to take. "What is this?" he asked taking the parchment from Sam's hand.  
  
"I dan't know, Mr. Gandalf has got one, too," Sam replied turning the remaining parchment over in his hands.  
  
After reading the front of it, then breaking the seal, Frodo asked "Why did you not open it, Sam? It is addressed to 'Shire Hobbits'?"  
  
"Dan't rightly know. It doesn't seem right, if you know what I mean," Sam continued as he sat down next to Frodo. "What does it say?" curiosity getting the best of him.  
  
Frodo finished reading the half way neat handwriting, a smile creeping across his face as he thought that Strider, Ranger of the North, did not have much practice out in the wild to improve his writing skills. Giving the parchment to Sam, he said "You read it."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"It was addressed to you as well, and maybe you could make something of his chicken scratch. I think you could put the King to shame, Sam," Frodo said as he remembered the many times him and uncle Bilbo sat down and included Sam in his studies of letter writing and penmanship.  
  
"It is an invitation to a tea with the King. It is for tomorrow, sir. And just the Fellowship will be there," Sam said aloud as he folded the parchment back up.   
  
"Are you going, Mr. Frodo?" he asked timidly wondering if Frodo would go. He had missed out on so many parties that they had been expected to attend. None ever included an invitation, though. This must be a special occasion, but Sam could not figure what in Middle Earth it could be.   
  
"Yes, Sam. I am going. Now, lets go inside. I am getting colder and hungry," he said looking at Sam.  
  
"Yes, sir! And I know just what to fix tonight. Even Merry and Pip will stay awake long enough to eat it," Sam started as he guided Frodo off the bench and lead the way back into the warm bungalo.  
  
Merry and Pippin did stay awake long enough to enjoy Sam's cooking and to hear about the King's tea party that they were invited to. That meant the Fellowship would be together under one roof again catching up on all they had done in the past weeks. Gandalf was equally grateful for being invited even though he had disappeared for a while during the quest.  
  
"I heard that Aragorn had someone research what is actually served at tea time. Why did he not just ask us, I bet the Queen must have put him up to it," Pippin said dreamily as he thought about the mighty Queen Arwen batting those long dark eyelashes at him, no Aragorn.  
  
"There he goes again. Wake up lover boy!" Merry said shaking his head and knocking the back of Pippin's with his hand.  
  
"Oi,Merry!"  
  
"Go take a bath, you stink," Merry said hoisting his cousin up by the shoulders and leading him towards the bath house.   
  
"If those two had not been in the war..." Gandalf mused, "neither one of them would have survived without the other."  
  
Frodo pondered on what Gandalf meant, then thought better of it. He had always talked in riddles, and figured this statement was one, too. The former Ringbearer took one last swig of his cordial, for he knew one was his limit, and got off the divan announcing,"I am off to bed. See you all in the morning."  
  
"Good night, my dear boy," Gandalf said as he caught Frodo's arm and embraced the lad. It had been so long since he hugged him, he almost forgot how it felt to have him embrace back.  
  
"Goodnight,Gandalf," Frodo said as Gandalf released him heading for bed actually looking forward to the next days event.  
  
tbc: will only be 2 chapters. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: the characters belong to J.R.R Tolkien  
  
Aragorn waited nervously as his guests started to arrive for high tea. Earlier he went down to the kitchens to check on the progress. He had expected the cook to know something of what was served at a tea, which he did, but had to make recipes from memory since his parchments had burned up when they were attacked. When the bakery items were presented for the King's approval, he did not know what to make of the delicacies. The sandwiches looked fine but the breads and scones that were to be served were lumpy, not really eye appealing, and one had a crust so hard that it could be used as a weapon if thrown by Legolas. Then he smelled something very appealing to his nose that he could not place.   
  
"What is that smell?" he asked distainly looking at the breads presented to him.  
  
"Oh...well...um, one of the ambassadors sent an unusual looking...thing. He called it a fruit and usually cooked over open flame in his part of the country. He sent so much, they were starting to rot. I came up with a recipe to use them," the cook explained.  
  
"Well, send it down instead of these," Aragorn commanded as he held the hard crust thing and threw it. He was right. It was a weapon. The bread penetrated the wooden pantry door, causing the cook to just stare at the emerging attendant ducking just in time before being hit.  
  
"But, my Lord, it is still being tested. The other breads did not come out quite right. That one was the least hardest of them all," he protested insinuating the one King Aragorn had just thrown.  
  
"Well, it smells wonderful, and I will be looking forward to seeing it displayed when the tea has been brought up. Good day," Aragorn stated and left the hot kitchen.  
  
"Yes, my Lord," the cook muttered bowing as Aragorn walked away.  
  
Now the hour had come and his guests arrived, dressed casually, like his invitation had said. Nothing formal, just to be themselves. Gandalf, of course, was dressed as always in his White Robe accessorized with his staff in his left hand. Followed by Sam and Frodo who were dressed in fine linen shirts and breeches. Frodo's was wearing brown and Sam wore a linen, gray. Almost a replica of their clothes before they were ruined on the quest. The outfits had both been made before Frodo and Sam woke from their long healing sleep. They also wore the cloaks given to them by the Lothlorien Wood Elves.  
  
Merry and Pippin came dressed in their shire wardrobe, which surprised the King to no end, because he had always seen them in their dress uniforms.  
  
Legolas had on a Silver dress tunic embossed with gold filigree throughout. His quiver of arrows still on his back with bow in hand. Gimli, however, always thought his dwarf mail and tunic was good enough for anyone. Besides who was he going to impress? The Lady Galadriel will always have his heart.  
  
Aragorn stood and greeted each member of the Fellowship as they arrived. "Please, come in and sit down," the King said, smiling, as he opened his arms wide.  
  
There they were, all seated around the living quarters. All except one. The one that would take his place arrived first and Aragorn had sent him off to the balcony until he could properly introduce him. Strider smiled and entered the living space welcoming his guests,"Well, we are all gathered here today since our quest was ended. All except one."  
  
"Aye," Gimli voiced and everyone else followed in their voices to the absent of one of their own.   
  
"Well, I think that it is time that we meet our other guest. Faramir? Please come and join us," Aragorn called out with heads turning towards the balcony area as Faramir entered the living quarters.  
  
"My friends, please welcome Boromir's brother, Faramir, in our fallen comrades stead," the King introduced.   
  
Of course, they all new Faramir. There was no hesitation on Merry or Pippin's part to welcome him into their Fellowship and into the their embrace. Legolas and Gimli both gave their appreciation as Gimli gave him a wooly bear of a hug while Legolas clasped his shoulder. As Faramir closed in towards the divan, Gandalf encirlced him into his robes like a father. Nodding his appreciation, Faramir then found himself standing next to Frodo and Sam.   
  
This was one of the reasons Aragorn wanted to bring the Fellowship together. To break the the tension between the Ringbearers and Faramir. There was much that went on Ithilien that Aragorn did not hear, but could tell from Frodo's prior encounter's with the Captain of Gondor that there was some ill history. He wanted to correct that.   
  
Sam placed his hand on Frodo's shoulder offering his strength. Sam had made his peace with Faramir earlier on. He was not one to hold a grudge and he knew his master was not either, but there needed to be closure about what Boromir had tried to do.   
  
With a deep sigh, Frodo looked up, his bright blue eyes dancing as he took hold of Faramir's hand, pulling him down to his level. "Welcome, Faramir," he spoke quietly as his short arms clasped the Captain around his neck withdrawing after a moment, planting a kiss on his forehead.   
  
Faramir released his breath he was not aware he had been holding returning the embrace. "Thank you, Frodo," he said then stood continuing speaking to everyone else, "Thank you for letting me be a part of your Company."  
  
"Boromir would not have had it any other way," Gandalf replied sitting back down.  
  
Everyone else followed suit, and after a few moments of silence Pippin came to the point of this gathering,"So, King Aragorn, where's the food?"  
  
"Pippin!" Merry scolded with a chorus from Frodo.  
  
"Well, he said Tea, and with Tea you expect food. I'm starvin," he said and everyone else laughed.   
  
"Hobbits," Gandalf muttered through his pipe stem, shaking his head.   
  
At that moment, there was a knock on the door and a servant opened it up to reveal the cook and his enterage of assistants bringing in trays laden with ham and cucumber sandwiches, scones filled with cream and jam, tea cakes with jam, and an assortment of breads including muffins with icing and an oblong cut bread that Aragorn had recognized as the one the cook was working on. Followed by those four assistants came four more carrying tea pots, setting them all on a buffet situated along the wall.   
  
"Well, shall we have tea?" Aragorn asked. Nods all around. "Gentleman, if you would be so kind to prepare the tea," he asked his staff and they in turn started to mingle among the guests serving tea, then offering the delicacies.  
  
After a few minutes, everyone had a cupful of hot brewed tea and had helped themselves to a platefull of the different foods offered.  
  
It seemed that everyone was enjoying themselves, all talking at once. The conversations staying towards what and how their counterparts were doing with their time as they stayed in the city. Merry and Pippin seemed to be arguing whose uniforms were more colorful, and who looked better in them. Sam had spoken of losing his real "Elvish" rope in the swamp to Gimli as the big hearted dwarf's thoughts wandered to the lovely Galadriel. Gandalf had avoided all questions regarding where he had "gone" after he had fought the Belrog. Even Faramir and Frodo were having an engaging conversation.   
  
His Queen was right about having this high tea. He so wanted to please the hobbits, making them feel as if they had some sort of normalcy in their lives as they stayed in Minas Tirith. The only thing Aragorn was focusing on was that noone was trying the new bread. He had hoped the cook had figured out the recipe.   
  
At that moment, he glanced over to Pippin and Merry as they signaled their cousin over to where they were sitting. Frodo excused himself from Faramir and approached his cousins.  
  
"What is it that you two need. An impartial judge to your uniform delimma?" he asked with a smile crossing his face. He felt good. Better than he had felt in months and did not mind jesting with his cousins.  
  
"No," Pippin whispered as he pulled his cousin's cloak making him bend over in the process. "It is just this bread. I...I just wanted to know if you had tried it yet?"  
  
Frodo looked at the piece Pippin was pointing to and looking at his plate, had left the same piece for later. Actually, he did not intend to taste it at all. It had an odd smell to it. Something he had never smelled before. It was not that he did not want to taste it, it was just that he was feeling so good, he did not want anything to set him back. The "foreign" food that Sam referred to while staying in Minas Tirith sometimes did not agree with him. This was one of them "foreign" foods he hoped he could get by without trying nor upsetting his host.  
  
"No. I had not. Why? What is the problem?" he pushed the question back on his cousin to see what he would say.  
  
"Well, it is just that. King Aragorn..." he stopped as a shadow appeared over him.  
  
"Is everything all right? I hope everything that has been served is satisfactory?" Aragorn asked as he knew something was up whenever the hobbits huddled.  
  
"Well," Merry interjected,"we were just wondering what this unusual bread is? We have never smelled anything like this before. What do you call it?"  
  
Well, that just stumped the King. He had no idea either as to what it was called. He never thought to ask. "Um..." he said as he wagged his finger in the air towards the cook to get his attention, waving him over to join the group that seemed to be growing around him. Aragorn had noticed that those who picked the bread had left it on their plates untouched.   
  
"Yes, My Lord," the cook asked as he approached the guests whom had all quieted as they all wanted to know the answer to Merry's question.  
  
"This new bread, what do you call it?" the King asked inquisitively.  
  
The cook was appalled. In all the time he had tried to come up with a recipe for the bread, he never thought of the name. He just put it together with flour mixture, some sugar, eggs and the rotting fruit. It would not do to call it "rotting fruit bread". That would turn even his stomach. Quickly thinking, he remembered that the Ambassador said the fruit was a ba na na, as he heard in his head each syllable pronounced as the Ambassador had an odd accent.   
  
"Banana Bread," he spurted out, but sounded confident as to not scare the guests into not trying the delicacy. "Yes, one of the King's Ambassador's brought them as a gift from their homeland and suggested a few ways to serve it.  
  
Aragorn loved his cook. He worked well under pressure. "Thank you. I will have to give the Ambassador my thanks regarding such a nice gift," he said as he let the Cook go back to his duties.  
  
"Does that answer your question, Merry?" Aragorn asked.   
  
Shaking his head,"No. Do not get me wrong, it smells okay, but, um...have you tried it?"  
  
he asked the King.  
  
Taken a back Aragorn feighned hurt and said, "Merry, you hurt my feelings. I was sure, since you and your cousin are a member of the guard of the houses of Rohan and Gondor, that I would have Pippin, whom I might remind swore an oath to me, taste it for us."  
  
Frodo smiled at this. He remembered all the times that he had to take all the medicines that Aragorn concocted during their travels together and more recently as he recovered after waking up in Ithilien. He did not like them one bit, and now his cousin would have to taste it for his King. Yes, turnabout was fair play.  
  
With mouth agape, Pippin looked at the smirk on his cousin's face, "What are you smiling at, Frodo? Remember, you are the elder cousin and you get to go first! So, go ahead. Taste it," Pippin said reversing his roles quite quickly pushing Frodo's plate up to his mouth.  
  
"Mr. Frodo dant have to taste that ifn he dant want ta," Sam stated protectively of his master.   
  
"Thank you, Sam," Frodo said, greatful to his friend.  
  
"That's right, you're his gardner, you taste it!" Merry exclaimed.  
  
"Merry! I would not have him taste it, even if it were the last morsel next to Lembas bread!" Frodo said as he knew himself and Sam had had enough of the Lembas bread to last them a lifetime.  
  
"Oh, Elbereth," Gimli spoke up. "I will taste it. It is a wonder that we had even survived the quest with all we had was dried meat, leaves from the earth, and bugs to munch on, and we had not died yet. Now, you are going to let a little thing like this foreign bread stop us?" he said taking the bread up to his nose smelling it. After a little hesitation, looking at gaping mouths he replied, "I hated those bugs and leaves. Legolas, you try it!"  
  
The Fellowship looked at Gimli in awe and laughed. Frodo took this opportunity to break off a piece of his bread and popped it into Aragorn's opened mouth.  
  
"Frodo? How could you?" Gandalf asked as he saw King Aragorn's look of surprise on his face as he had been tricked into trying his own bread.   
  
"It was time for payback. I hope it does not taste half as bad as his medicines he has given me in the past," Frodo said as he had seen Aragorn's mouth working the piece around as he held his hand over the King's mouth adding, "And do not try to spat it out!"   
  
After a few moments, as he got over the initial shock, Aragorn was able to actually taste the bread. It had a rather sweet taste, flavorful, and very tender. It just melted in his mouth. He peeled the hobbit's hand from his mouth, his jaw set, not giving a clue that he liked it he said,"It is quite good. Very tasty. You must have some, Frodo," he grinned as it was his turn to feed it to the Ringbearer.  
  
Seeing the King would probably not forgive him for plunging the bread into his mouth, Frodo closed his eyes and took his medicine. He felt a piece of the bread land on his tongue and the explosion of flavor was unlike he had ever tasted. Chewing slowly to make sure the taste lingered, he opened his eyes,looking straight at Aragorn and smiled, "Thank you for such a lovely surprise. It is very, very good, My Lord. Not like the usual concoctions I had received from personally."  
  
Everyone laughed, then each tried their own pieces, knowing now that it was safe as they witnessed the two most stubborn members of their Fellowship had finally agreed on one thing. The banana bread was edible.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"How did it go, my love?" Queen Arwen asked as her husband had finally come to bed.   
  
"Well, at first I did not think the new bread would be a hit," he said remembering when he had first encountered it,thinking it could be a weapon,"but our Ringbearer actually enjoyed something I made him eat, without forcing it down him," he smiled, snuggling closer to his wife, falling asleep immediately.   
  
The End  
  
with help from tiggibarfield.  
  
thanks to all who took time out to read this--Leia Wood, Breon Briarwood, Onetreehill, lindahoyland and somebody. 


End file.
